


je t'aime, calum

by dancingmalum



Series: 5sos gay one shots [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum kind of does, Fluff and Smut, Luke speaks French, M/M, sorry for terrible French, thanks google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmalum/pseuds/dancingmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was never good at French, he'd taken three years of the god damned class. He was in his fourth year of the class when his parents decided that they were going to have a French foreign exchange student come live with them for the summer.</p><p>It's not that Calum hated Luke, the French boy, it's just that he could hardly understand a word that flew out of his mouth when he spoke so fast. He was pretty sure that Luke knew that Calum's not the best at French, but Luke still basically spit out French words Calum didn't know as fast as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	je t'aime, calum

Calum was never good at French, he'd taken three years of the god damned class. He was in his fourth year of the class when his parents decided that they were going to have a French foreign exchange student come live with them for the summer.

It's not that Calum hated Luke, the French boy, it's just that he could hardly understand a word that flew out of his mouth when he spoke so fast. He was pretty sure that Luke knew that Calum's not the best at French, but Luke still basically spit out French words Calum didn't know as fast as he could.

"Votre chie me déteste," Luke grumbled after Calum's dog tried to bite his hand when all Luke wanted to do was pet him. Your dog is mean. Calum understood that much, at least, so his years of work in French class paid off at least a little. Luke stood up from the couch with a glare at Calum's dog, going up to Calum's room, where he had a blow up mattress on the floor. Of corse he never actually slept on the mattress, he always ended up climbing into bed with Calum, saying something along the lines of, 'Vous êtes chaud, je suis froid.' I'm cold, you're warm.

Calum followed Luke up to his room, wondering what he was doing. Luke was on Calum's bed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and pressing buttons on the TV remote.

"Here, I can show you how it works," Calum chuckled, sitting down next to the boy. Luke kept pressing buttons, changing channels and messing with the volume, until Calum groaned in annoyance. "Just let me show you," Calum sighed impatiently. Luke turned the TV off with a sheepish smile.

"Désolé," he giggled softly. Sorry. Then he sighed, his smile fading. "Mes amis me manquent à la maison. Ils savent toujours ce que je dis, vous êtes méchant," Luke sighed. Calum smiled sympathetically, he understood a few words from that about him missing friends at home because they understand him.

"I'm sorry," Calum said in reply. "Désolé," he corrected himself, because he at least knew that in French. Luke nodded, looking down and picking at a piece of fluff from Calum's bed.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons faire quelque chose, jouer à un jeu?" Luke asked, but then quickly continued. "Eh bien, je veux dire que si vous voulez, parce que vous êtes vraiment très chaud et peut-être que vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi," he blushed.

"Slow down, I can't understand," Calum said. Luke blushed harder and nodded.

"Je pensais que nous pourrions jouer à un jeu ou quelque chose, mais peut-être que vous ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi parce que vous êtes vraiment attractif..." he said slower. Calum typed as much as he could into his phone for a translation, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. Luke wanted to play a game or do something, but was thinking that maybe Calum didn't want to do anything with him because he's really attractive.

"You're so cute, Luke," Calum said. Luke's eyebrows furrowed, he didn't know what that meant. "T'es trop chou," Calum said almost like a question, because he didn't really know if he said it right. Luke blushed harder.

"Je sorte de vous aime beaucoup et je veux vous embrasser," Luke bit his lip, looking up at Calum shyly.

"What?" Calum didn't understand most of that.

"I like you?" Luke asked, not sure of his English. "Want to kiss you." His accent was so heavy and thick, Calum thought it was beautiful. Calum smiled at him.

"I like you, too."

"Puis-je t'embrasser?" Luke asked softly, climbing onto Calum's lap. Can I kiss you? Calum nodded, one hand going to cup the younger boy's cheek. Luke smiled a little and leaned down, just brushing their lips together before finally kissing Calum properly. When he pulled back, they both smiled.

"Now that wasn't a French kiss, Luke," Calum teased.

"Désolé," Luke giggled, leaning down again and kissing him harder. Their tongues met in the harsh kiss, and Luke let out a whine because of how much he loved it. Calum's hands squeezed Luke's waist lightly before moving to grab his bum. Luke whimpered in pleasure, pulling back from the kiss to breath. Calum took the opportunity and kissed down Luke's jaw, and he accidentally found the blonde's sweet spot under his ear. He made a mark there, and Luke kept gasping and moaning such pretty noises.

"Feel good, babe?" Calum asked, and Luke just moaned again because he didn't know what that meant.

"Me fait sentir bien," Luke said, reaching a hand down and palming Calum through his jeans. Make me feel good.

"You're so pretty like this, Luke, I bet you love it. I bet you love being a dirty boy, touching your host brother like this," Calum murmured, and even though Luke had no idea what he said, his tone of voice was sexy and raspy. "You sure you want this?" Calum asked, pausing Luke's hand on him to look him in the eye.

"Yes, yes, want this," Luke nodded quickly. "You're sexy, Calum," he mumbled

"Take this off, yeah?" Calum asked, his hand on Luke's shirt, and Luke helped him slip it off his head. Luke tugged at Calum's shirt, too, and the tan boy tossed it across the room. Luke whimpered at the sight of Calum's toned chest and muscles.

"Ça fait mal, prendre soin d'elle, Calum," Luke whined, palming himself through his jeans and moaning a little. It hurts, take care of it, Calum. Calum shushed him and pressed their lips together, moving Luke's hand away and unbuttoning his jeans. Calum stood up while holding the French boy, who let out a small yelp into the kiss, and laid him down on the bed. He pulled their lips apart and focused on getting the tight jeans off of Luke, and after they were off, he pulled off Luke's fuzzy socks with cats on them. "Vous aussi," Luke insisted quietly. You too. Calum laughed softly and took off his own tight jeans, leaving them both in boxers. Calum found himself smiling fondly at the boy and his cute obsession with cats; his boxers even had cats on them.

"You're so adorable," Calum murmured, a smile on his face as he started kissing around Luke's thighs and the bottom hem of his boxers. Luke whined softly when he started kissing his tummy, his back arching up to melt into the touch. Calum's fingers danced around the top of his boxers, eyes looking up in question to see if it was okay, and Luke nodded quickly. Calum pulled the cat boxers off his long and skinny legs, tossing them somewhere else. He reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out lube and coating a few of his fingers. Luke looked up questioningly. "It won't hurt so much," Calum tried to explain, and Luke understood a little bit and nodded.

"Will good feel?" Luke asked, and Calum was completely in love with his broken English and beautiful accent.

"It'll feel so good, Luke," Calum promised before nudging Luke's legs apart. The French boy blushed and bashfully tried to hide himself, but Calum smiled and positioned himself in between his legs to keep them open enough. He brought his fingers down to Luke's hole and slowly pushed one in just a little bit, and Luke let out a moan. Calum continued pushing his finger in all the way. He moved it around a bit, getting such a pretty response from the blonde. He was gasping and letting out little sounds of pleasure, so Calum continued.

Not too long later, Calum was pulling three fingers out and coating his length in lube, making sure one more time that Luke wanted it. Luke just whined and bucked his hips up, and suddenly Calum was rolling them over. The tan boy sat up against his headboard and patted his thighs, and Luke knew exactly what he wanted.

"You wanna ride me, Luke? Fall apart on my cock like a naughty boy," Calum taunted with that sexy voice that made Luke melt. Luke positioned himself on Calum's thighs, slowly sinking down and gasping. Tears formed in his eyes, but he focused on the pleasure of it. "Fuck, you're so tight, baby," Calum groaned, letting Luke get used to his length. After a minute or so, Luke lifted himself up and then slammed back down with a loud moan. Calum's hands gripped onto his waist to help guid him up and down. "You're such a naughty boy, Luke, riding my cock like this."

"You-" Luke moaned, "You look so hot," he choked out, his hands gripping onto Calum's shoulders for extra balance as he bounced up and down in his lap. "Sexy, pretty," he repeated the words that Calum had called him before, he learned a bit of English from just being around Calum and his friends.

"Does it feel good, Luke?" Calum asked, and Luke sank all the way down and just rotated his hips for a different kind of pleasure. The tip of Calum's length pressed against his prostate so hard, Luke just kept gasping and whining, the sounds were so hot. "I'm so close," Calum told him, and Luke maybe knew what that meant from Google translate when he was trying to find sexy things to say the other day.

"I am," Luke agreed, starting to lift himself back up and then slam down again, creating a harsh rhythm. Luke let out an especially loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips stuttering as he came all over his tummy. Calum moaned at the sight and the grabbed Luke's hips and slammed into him harder to chase his own high. He came inside the French boy a second later, making Luke whimper and gasp. Calum slowly lifted him off of his length and laid him down on the bed, kissing his open mouth quickly.

"I'll be right back," he whispered before going to the bathroom and bringing back a wet washcloth, wiping the blonde down so he was all clean. "You did so good, Luke," Calum told him, and Luke didn't really know what that meant, but he hummed in response, cuddling into his side after Calum put their boxers back on and climbed onto the bed with him.

"Je t'aime, Calum," Luke mumbled, smiling into Calum's chest.

"Je t'aime, Luke," Calum replied back, smiling as well. Luke slowly drifted to sleep, and Calum not to long after.

Maybe having a French boy living with him for a few months wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
